Some Coffee, Dude
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Um café, cara. - pediu, sentando na banqueta. - Preto, sem açúcar. - ele murmura.'


**Some Coffee, Dude**

O pequeno sino tilintou na porta e automaticamente Castiel sorriu, antes mesmo de direcionar o olhar azul para o homem loiro que entrava. Ele tinha o habitual jornal na mão e a outra estava escondida no bolso da calça jeans surrada.

_Um café, cara. - pediu, sentando na banqueta. - Preto, sem açúcar. - ele murmura.

Não demora mais que dois segundos para que mãos pálidas e um pouco trêmulas lhe empurrem uma xícara, o loiro apenas sorri, bebericando um pouco do líquido depois, e então começa a fazer as palavras cruzadas.

Castiel morde os lábios e pensa em algo para falar, encosta-se na bancada, um pano branco no ombro esquerdo e passa as mãos pelo avental vermelho. Ele não tem a mínima idéia do que dizer, então apenas se perde na imagem do loiro sentado, preguiçosamente escrevendo no jornal.

_Obrigado, cara. - ele diz e Castiel desperta do transe quando o barulho das três moedas ecoam pela cafeteria quase vazia, a única coisa que consegue fazer é acenar a cabeça, enquanto vê o homem sair pela porta, e como sempre, ele deixa o jornal em cima do balcão.

Castiel pega a xícara e coloca na pia, não é seu dia de lavar a louça, então seus olhos se voltam ao jornal que continua na bancada. Ele suspira baixo e morde os lábios ' _Eu devia tentar alguma coisa!_ ' mas tão rápida quanto surge, a coragem desaparece ' _Com certeza eu diria algo idiota e ele nunca mais apareceria! Droga!_ '.

Passou o pano úmido pelo balcão, secando em seguida. Olhou o relógio na parede e piscou algumas vezes. Eram 9:31. Ele estava atrasado. Como se lesse seus pensamentos o loiro passou pela porta ao mesmo tempo em que o som do sino ecoou pela cafeteria.

_Bom dia. - sorriu. - Um café, por favor, preto e sem açúcar, cara. - ele diz, sentando-se na banqueta de costume, como tem feito todos os dias dos últimos dois meses.

Castiel empurra a xícara para ele, as mãos meio trêmulas se escondem rapidamente no bolso do avental vermelho e ele logo vira as costas, fingindo lavar as duas xícaras que estavam na pia. A sensação de estar sendo observado faz sua bochechas avermelharem e Castiel vira o rosto para o lado, apenas para perceber que pela primeira vez, em dois meses, aqueles lindos olhos verdes estão focados em seu corpo.

_Hum... - ele parece estar pensando em algo para dizer. - Você tem uma caneta? - suas mãos se movimentam automaticamente, alcançando a caneta rosa e entregando para ele. - Obrigado.

Tudo o que o moreno faz é acenar com a cabeça, então encosta-se no balcão e fica o resto do tempo tentando parar de olhar para os movimentos elegantes dele enquanto escreve. O café acaba logo, e não há mais nenhum espaço no jornal para ser preenchido pela letra bonita.

_Meu nome é Dean Winchester. - ele diz, deixando três moedas em cima do jornal, ao lado da caneta rosa, e então sorri para Castiel antes de sair.

Anna fala rápido e alto, mas Castiel mantém seus olhos no relógio. São 9:35. Ele estava atrasado de novo.

_Você está me ouvindo Castiel? - ela solta um suspiro teatral e gira os enormes olhos azuis.

_Estou Anna, mas eu já lavei a louça ontem. - ele diz, pegado uma xícara e um pires. - Hoje é sua vez.

_Mas... - sua voz é abafada pelo barulho do sino e os dois voltam os olhos para a porta.

Dean tinha as mãos enluvadas e segurava o habitual jornaleco, na cabeça uma toca verde, com um pompom no alto, as bochechas vermelhas demais por causa do frio que estava lá fora.

_Bom dia. - a voz saiu baixa e rouca, e depois ele tossiu. - Desculpe. - disse, sentando na banqueta e tirando a toca da cabeça. - Um café...

_Preto, sem açúcar. - Castiel completou, sorrindo de leve e viu o loiro retribuir o sorriso, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Colocou o jornal no balcão, junto com uma caneta, mas não começou as palavras cruzadas, como de costume, apenas continuou olhando enquanto o moreno colocava o liquido preto na xícara. As mãos pálidas lhe empurraram a xícara e Dean sorriu, agradecendo.

Bebericou o café, mas não tocou no jornal.

_Estou em desvantagem. - ele disse de repente, chamando a atenção do moreno. - Você sabe o meu nome, mas... - e terminou de tomar o café, colocando as três moedas ao lado da xícara. - Eu não sei o seu.

O moreno mordeu os lábios, as mãos suavam e ele sentia suas pernas falharem, aqueles olhos verdes presos em sua face, faziam suas bochechas queimarem. Deve ter passado algum tempo, porque um outro homem entrou na cafeteria, uma jaqueta azul berrante e os cabelos compridos molhados por causa da garoa.

_Dean... Está atrasado! Precisamos ir! - ele disse, chamando a atenção do loiro, que finalmente quebrou o contato visual.

_Ah, sim... - ele disse, e então voltou seu olhos para o moreno, que segurava a xícara com mais força do que o necessário. - Até mais, cara. - sorriu.

Deu passos lentos até a porta, seguindo o outro homem, que era bizarramente alto.

_Castiel. - sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, quase não tendo certeza se Dean tinha lhe escutado.

_Castiel. - ele vira para poder olhar no rosto do moreno e parece saborear cada letra quando diz o nome. - Então até amanhã, - e sorri. - Castiel.

Ele mal pode esperar pelo outro dia. E pelos próximos também.

* * *

 **N/a:** Sim, eu parei ai. Desculpe! A inspiração falhou no fim hahahaha' Eu quero review mesmo assim hein?!


End file.
